Movie Night
by cocopops1995
Summary: Artemis is visiting her mom and Nightwing needs a break. What's the best course of action? Movie night of course! And some best friend brotherly bonding! Not slash!


**AN: Just some background: this story is set early in the year before season 2 so Dick is 18 and Wally is 20 (this is according to the comics that tie in with the show… Dick is actually 19 in season 2 because his b-day is on the 1****st**** of December… so he was actually already 14 in the last 2 eps of season 1 *interesting fact*) and Dick would just recently have become the Team's leader.**

**Movie Night**

Wally was standing in the DVD rental shop just down the road from his and Artemis's apartment. Artemis was visiting her mom in Gotham so Wally had decided that he and Dick should have a movie night and so Wally was looking for a crappy, low-budget horror movie for them to laugh their butts off at.

Of course Dick didn't know about the movie night. Instead of wasting his time calling 'Mr Team Leader' and getting the standard _'I'm too busy saving the world to talk to you right now so leave a message and I'll get back to you' _greeting in his own voice (Wally had hijacked Dick's phone once and recorded that exact message and Dick just never changed it); Wally called Tim to inform him of his movie night plan. Tim readily agreed to this plan because Nightwing was in serious need of a break but was too stubborn to stop and think about himself (no surprise there). Tim had even gotten a few members of the team in on their plan. In other words; Dick Grayson would be joining Wally for a movie night whether he wanted to or not, even if it meant that Conner would have to throw Nightwing over his shoulder and carry him to Wally's place.

Wally smirked at that mental image as he continued scanning the movie titles in front of him.

'_Boring, seen it, seen it, total waste of time, seen it, boring, ew, boring-wait! Did I just read right?' _Wally thought to himself as his eyes snapped back to the movie cover he had just scanned over.

'_No. Freaking. Way.' _He marvelled as he picked up the cover and turned it around to read what the movie was about and laughed out loud when he finished reading, _'Dick is going to _love _this! And it looks pretty low-budget too. I can't believe I never noticed this before.' _He thought with a mischievous grin as he headed to the counter to rent the movie out.

********************************Line Break****************************************

Getting Nightwing to leave the cave had been no easy feat but after a lot of convincing and assuring him that the Team and Blüdhaven would survive without him for one night, and not without Conner threatening to carry him out, he finally agreed.

"So what are we watching, Wals?" Dick, who was currently slumped with his eyes closed on the couch in front of Wally's T.V., asked as Wally got their popcorn and drinks ready.

"I got a few of our all-time favourites." Wally answered, "And a new one that I think you'll really appreciate."

"Oh, yeah?" Dick asked, sounding interested but more tired than anything else

"Yeah, I was gonna save it for last but since you look like you might not make it half way through the first movie I think we better watch it first."

Dick didn't argue. He had been so busy taking care of the Team and Blüdhaven that he had barely touched ground. He couldn't remember the last time he got a full night's sleep but he decided to try and stay awake for at least the first movie. He would feel really bad if he nodded off and left Wally to have the movie night all by himself.

"Here." Wally said

Dick's eyes snapped open and he took the huge bowl of popcorn and the soda that Wally was holding out to him.

"So what's this new movie about?" Dick asked curiously

"You'll see." Wally answered with a smirk and a familiar gleam in his eye.

Dick was instantly suspicious, "What's it called?"

Wally full out grinned as he picked up the rental movie cover that had been lying on the coffee table, "You'll see."

"Wallyyyyy," Dick groaned, "Don't tell me it's that _'Batman and Robin' _movie with George Clooney and Chris O'Donnell in it."

Wally laughed, "Dude, do you think I would stoop so low? I'm hurt man."

Dick levelled a suspicious glare at him which only cased Wally to laugh again.

"Dude, chill. It's a perfectly low-budget horror movie."

"Then why won't you tell me anything about it?"

"Because that would ruin the surprise." Wally explained, as if talking to a three-year-old.

"West!" Dick practically growled as the first movie trailer started playing on the screen.

"Dude, don't you trust me?" Wally asked as he plonked himself down next to Dick with his own huge bowl of popcorn and soda.

"No." Dick answered, shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Ouch man, that hurt." Wally said, holding a hand up to his heart.

"Yeah I'll show you hurt." Dick muttered

Wally laughed, "You are so much fun to mess with when you're tired, you know that?"

Dick rolled his eyes and would have stuck his tongue out at Wally had his mouth not been full of popcorn.

They sat through the fifteen minutes worth if trailers, snorting and laughing at how fake it all looked. When the movie finally started Wally actually sat forward in anticipation for the movie title to be shown and, more importantly, for Dick's reaction to the title. He didn't have to wait long and Dick's reaction did not disappoint.

When the word _'Nightwing' _appeared on the screen accompanied by dramatic music Dick promptly chocked on the soda he had been sipping at that very moment. Wally immediately paused the movie, with the title still showing, and patted Dick's back as he coughed hard to clear his trachea of the sudden soda invasion while Wally desperately fought to keep his laughter in. When Dick finally got his breath back and the coughing mostly died down he looked at the T.V. in disbelief and then looked at Wally with the same expression.

"It's -" he coughed again, "Called _'Nightwing'_?" he asked incredulously, followed by another cough

The look on Dick's face is what did it. Wally instantly gave up his fight to contain his laughter and started howling with it. He laughed so hard that tears started streaming down his face and his sides hurt.

"You… should see… your… face!" he gasped in between laughing

Dick looked like he couldn't quite decide if he should be laughing with Wally or be chewing him out for being an idiot but he still couldn't quite get over the title of the movie Wally had been so excited to show him. He was sure he would've known about a movie about him. Tim at least would have teased him about it by now. Heck even Bruce would have teased him about it, especially after all the grief Dick gave Bruce about the countless Batman movies, but Nightwing was still too new to the hero scene to have a movie and the trailers leading up to the movie had all looked like they were filmed in the seventies. So what the heck?

Wally finally calmed down enough to carry out a conversation and looked to Dick who was still staring at him with a bewildered expression.

"This movie is absolutely _not _about vigilantes." Wally said with a hugely amused grin, "It came out in 1979"

"That's before Batman even existed." Dick said numbly

Wally nodded enthusiastically with that grin still plastered on his face

"So what is it about then?" Dick asked, his curiosity burning through his disbelief

Wally shook his head his grin going from amused to mischievous as he grabbed the remote and pressed play, "Just watch."

Dick wanted to protest but he could see that Wally had no intention of telling him more so he focused on the screen again as the word 'Nightwing' slowly faded away.

When it became obvious that the movie was about killer vampire bats Dick was the first to start howling with laughter at the irony of it all.

"You… have… GOT… to be… kidding!" he got out between his peals of laughter

"Told you… you'd… like it!" Wally replied, laughing just as hard

They spent the next 105 minutes laughing at how fake the movie was. They found it especially funny when the one character was introduced at the 'bat investigator'. Dick kept laughing at random parts because he chose that particular moment to reflect on the irony of the fact that he was watching a movie about killer bats called _'Nightwing'_. The fact that the final scene played out in the 'bat cave' killed both boys.

True to form Dick stayed awake through all of the _'Nightwing',_ though this was probably because he was too busy laughing to be able to sleep, but he stayed awake through the second movie too. About thirty minutes into the third movie, though, he finally lost his battle against sleep. Wally noticed this and then noticed that he was getting pretty tired too so he turned the movie off and went to get an extra blanket and pillow for Dick. When he got back to the living room he maneuvered Dick so that he was more comfortable with his head on the pillow and lay the blanket over him. Dick stirred just as Wally finished

"Sorry Wal." He slurred, voice thick with sleep

"Don't sweat it man. I'm gonna hit the sack too."

"'Kay." Dick muttered, "Wally?" he called just as Wally was about to leave the room

"Yeah, bro?"

"Thanks."

Wally smiled, he knew Dick was thanking him for more than just letting him crash on his couch.

"No prob man, what else are best pals for?"

Dick muttered something unintelligible

Wally grinned, "Night bro, don't let the vampire bed bats bite."

He heard Dick snort as he turned the lights of and headed up to his room with a sleepy grin playing on his face.

**AN: the movie "Nightwing' really does exist and it really is about killer bats! I haven't watched it personally but I've read about it and when I saw that it was about killer bats I nearly wet myself I laughed so hard! So I just had to write something about Dick watching this movie and Wally was the obvious movie buddy! **

**Please review! Any constructive criticism is appreciated and I'll answer questions too! **


End file.
